jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jorvik Warmblood
The''' Jorvik Warmblood''' is a horse breed available in Starshine Legacy and Star Stable Online. Description "When Jon Jarl came to Jorvik, he brought some fine horses with him. During the storm, one of his stallions and a mare ran away to the forest. That pair of horses became the ancestors of the breed that is today called the Jorvik Warmblood. The Jorvik Warmbloods are known of their calm temperament and easy nature, which makes them well-known as a perfect horse for the beginners." - Starter Version - Star Stable Online "On the island of Jorvik, where horses are celebrated like nowhere else on Earth, no variety is quite so beloved as the Jorvik Warmblood. No one can quite pin down when or even if the Jorvik Warmblood became a distinct breed. They show more variety in coat than any other recognized variety. In 1972, the breeder Hamish Sunfield attempted put forward a studbook for the breed, only to be met with by his fellow Jorvegians. The Jorvik Warmblood is just 'a good horse!' To try and refine it any more is missing the point, they argued. What everyone can agree with is that when you're riding a Jorvik Warmblood, you can 'feel' it. The bond they share with their rider is just a little bit different from other horses. This might sound like local superstition to the rest of the world, but Jorvegians know better. Trace a Jorvik Warmblood's ancestry back far enough and you're certain to find a little Jorvik Wild in the bloodline. The Jorvik Warmblood is the quintessential pleasure horse. Sure-footed, clever and imminently agreeable, they're the Jack-of-all-trades of the horse world suited for all manner of competition or just hacking about. In adopting a Jorvik Warmblood, you're not just getting a horse - you're getting a friend for life." - Purchasable Version - Star Stable Online Colours, Location, and Pricing Starter Version The Jorvik Warmblood was a Generation 1 breed that was the only horse available to players when the game first launched in October 2011 (for Swedish players only, it was launched for worldwide players in June 2012). The Jorvik Warmblood (and horses sharing its model) were replaced with an updated Generation 1.5 model July 12, 2017. On October 25th, 2018, it was announced that the Jorvik Warmblood would be updated to a unique Generation 3 model. This announcement included teaser images but with no concrete release date. On November 1st, 2018, a teaser video was released on SSO's social media with a release date of November 7th 2018. While this update did change the model, the coat colors and mane colors did remain the same albeit with updated and cleaner texture files. The player may choose between fifteen coat colors and ten mane colors, which can give a total of 150 different variations of the horse. Because horse colors are defined by genes and a combination of mane and body colors, the colors named here will not be congruent with real horse coat colors, but instead will be named on a base color and any noticeable markings. Purchasable Version On February 1, 2019, a trailer was released for new variations of the Gen 3 Jorvik Warmbloods that would be available for purchase on February 13, 2019. On this day, four colors were release with another four variations released on July 17, 2019. These new Jorvik Warmbloods can't replace your original starter/soul version. NMJWByP.png|Bay Pinto NMJWBk.png|Black JWBBlRn.png|Blue Roan NMJWCP.png|Chestnut Pinto JWBLC.png|Liver Chestnut JWBPtlsa.png|Palomino Pintaloosa NMJWStyBksn.png|Sooty Buckskin JWBStyBksnBlnkt.png|Sooty Buckskin Spotted Blanket The Jorvik Warmbloods cost 750 SC, and come in eight variations that can be found in the in the following locations: * Bay Pinto - Ferdinand's Horse Market * Black - Ferdinand's Horse Market * Blue Roan - Dundull's Stable * Chestnut Pinto - Ferdinand's Horse Market * Liver Chestnut - Dundull's Stable * Palomino Pintaloosa - Crescent Moon Village * Sooty Buckskin - Ferdinand's Horse Market * Sooty Buckskin Spotted Blanket - Fort Pinta Trivia * The Starter Version of the Jorvik Warmblood is the only fully customizable horse in Star Stable Online. * The Jorvik Warmblood is the only horse breed which the player must own, and it's impossible to sell the first one acquired. * Players often call the Jorvik Warmblood a starter horse, since it is the first horse they can acquire. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horse Breeds Category:Starshine Legacy